Source
by Lyra Squirrel
Summary: Larmes d'un meurtrier.


Je dédie cette fic à ma soeur adorée (merci pour tout) et à la grande Maeve!! (Joyeux Anniversaire!!)

Copyright CLAMP, bien entendu. (merci les CLAAAAAAAAMMP !!)

X

x

X

_Source_

Quand t'ai-je vu pleurer pour la première fois ?... Etait-ce bien un soir pluvieux comme je le crois ? Je me souviens... Je me souviens de tes yeux émeraude plus pâles qu'à l'ordinaire. De ce voile cristallin qui jetait mille paillettes sur tes pupilles. Les larmes d'argent emprisonnées dans ton regard luisaient de l'éclat de la Lune. Et tes yeux qui brillaient... qui brillaient si fort ! Toutes les étoiles du ciel s'y reflétaient. L'absinthe de tes iris s'éclaircissait comme si leur teinte coulait le long de tes joues avec la pluie. Je me souviens du moment où tu fermas un instant tes paupières sur l'univers flou qui t'entourait... Et c'est là que la magie s'opéra. Le fleuve de tes pleurs se libérait. Les perles de nacre étaient chassées par tes longs cils. Elles roulaient, roulaient... Et sur ta peau se mêlaient ensemble les larmes et les gouttes de pluie. L'averse ne semblait pas devoir un jour s'arrêter. Et je vois encore tes larmes salées qui ne tarissaient pas... Pourquoi pleurais-tu ? Ce devait être pour quelqu'un d'étranger à ta vie, un des êtres innombrables qui peuplent cette planète et souffrent. Et comme toujours tu avais entendu les cris de douleur que poussait cette personne à travers le silence... Et tu y avais répondu, en laissant encore se briser un morceau de ton coeur. Mais à quel point ai-je réussi, moi, à blesser ce coeur déjà si fragile ! J'ai lentement arraché des parcelles de ton âme de mes mains tachées de sang. J'ai piétiné tes pensées, tes espoirs, j'ai tué la personne qui t'était la plus chère. J'ai lacéré ton esprit au point que ton coeur ne cessera jamais de saigner... Je voulais connaître la Vie sans me contenter de l'Existence. Je voulais ressentir des émotions et non simplement les décrire. J'étais curieux de savoir ce qu'apportaient les sentiments au-delà des mots qui les expriment. Tu me semblais être la personne idéale, mon opposé, presque mon contraire ! Toi, si pur, et tellement humain.

Seulement, rien n'a changé. Je ne sais toujours pas comment tu parvenais à accorder tant d'importance aux autres. Ces autres qui n'existent pas ! Je ne comprends toujours pas comment tu pouvais verser tes larmes, tes larmes tièdes et profondes sur ces gens incapables de se guérir par eux-mêmes. C'est si futile. Tu leur apportais une seconde de bonheur dans leur éternité de lamentations. Mais cela te suffisait. Ou plutôt non, cela ne te suffisait pas tant qu'il restait une chose que tu pouvais faire... le sacrifice de ta propre vie inclus. Quelle belle ironie. Tu ne te préoccupais pas de la vague de désespoir que pouvait engendrer ta mort pour tes proches. En particulier pour ta soeur. Mais moi, tout cela... je m'en moquais, et cela m'indiffère toujours. J'aurais dû te tuer... il y a bien longtemps. Mais dès notre première rencontre, je ne l'ai pas fait. Et, le moment venu, j'ai de nouveau fui. Pourquoi ? J'ai si facilement soufflé sur l'étincelle de vie que portait Hokuto ! J'aurais presque brisé une allumette en deux de la même manière que je lui ai ôté la vie ! Peut-être que ses dernières paroles m'ont atteint malgré moi. J'ai tant aimé tes larmes. Presque toutes les autres fois, elle ont coulé pour moi. Lorsque je t'ai vu à nouveau, c'était après avoir tué ta soeur. Mais ta vie ne brillait plus comme la flamme d'une bougie... Tu n'étais plus que braises recouvertes de cendres ! Et mon souffle au lieu de t'éteindre te ranimait d'un feu timide et incertain. Mais je crois que je ne t'aurais pas laissé t'éteindre. Car après tout, tu ne brillais plus que pour moi, n'est-ce pas ? Enfin, maintenant, tout est fini. Et tu vis. Je crois que c'est une raison suffisante pour que j'admette que... j'ai perdu. Mais de toutes façons, j'avais imaginé ce pari dans l'espoir de le perdre. Bien qu'à l'époque, je n'y croyais pas... ce n'était pour moi qu'un jeu absurde. Soudain, je n'ai plus songé à te tuer. Ne pas vouloir la mort de quelqu'un, c'est un bon début de ce qu'on appelle l'amour, non ? Peut-être bien. En tout cas, ne me demande pas pourquoi après réfexion j'en ai conclu qu'il fallait que je meure. Car il y a beaucoup de raisons, dont certaines sont d'ailleurs plus proches de la folie que de la raison, je le crains... Tout s'est passé comme je le pensais... Car tu as beau être empli de qualités, Subaru... tu es toujours aussi prévisible. J'ai vraiment beaucoup de chance, aujourd'hui. Tu me fais plein de cadeaux ! Tu me tues... bien que je t'y aie aidé, avouons le... Et tu m'offres tes larmes. Je revois une dernière fois tes pleurs couler comme autant de dragées le long de tes joues... Mais ton oeil droit a du mal à laisser s'échapper ses larmes, et le blanc opalin de son iris est trop triste... Je compte bien sur l'aide d'un ami pour remédier à cela... Adieu, Subaru. Mes derniers mots seront peut-être sincères, cette fois.

Je sais que les larmes sont une marque de souffrance. D'une trop grande souffrance. Ai-je donc changé au point de ne plus vouloir que tu souffres ?

Je sais pourquoi je ne pouvais plus rester auprès de toi.

J'aime trop te voir pleurer.

Tiens, ça me fait penser. Lorsque tu viendras toi aussi nous rejoindre là-haut, passe par l'enfer. Il reste une chose que tu dois m'apprendre. Je veux pouvoir pleurer d'aussi belles larmes que les tiennes.

Et puis, je crois que j'ai bien mérité de souffrir un peu, non ?


End file.
